Operation: Make Them Kiss!
by KatanaNoNeko
Summary: Mirajane is determined as ever to get the results she wants from this plan, so she's enlisted the help of her fellow guild members. Unknown to her, the results of her plan have already happened before... Nalu, doesn't really have spoilers for anything.


**AN/** So, I wrote this a while ago, and never had the chance to upload it. I'm not too proud of it, looking back, but I figured some people would like it. So here is, "Operation: Make Them Kiss!"

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Everyone in the guild of Fairy Tail knew Natsu Dragneel, the infamous dragon slayer known for his habit of destroying things. Most members also knew Lucy Heartfilia, the celestial wizard who was constantly with the aforementioned dragon slayer. And everyone who knew the both of them was just waiting for them to kiss.

Quite possibly, the one who pushed them together the most was Mirajane, one of the sweetest people in Earthland, at least on the surface. Once she had a plan, you could be sure there would be results, no matter how they were gotten.

And Mirajane was determined as ever to get the results she wanted from this plan.

"I call it 'Operation: Make Them Kiss'!"

"I don't know, Mirajane, shouldn't we just let it happen if it happens?" A very concerned Dragon Slayer named Wendy spoke up.

"They're both too dense for it to happen naturally!" replied Mirajane. Others agreed with her.

"A chance to get rid of love rival!? I will help in whatever way I can for my darling Gray!"

"Very well, I accept this challenge." Erza Scarlet agreed to help Mira.

"It's about time Flame Brain gets the girl. I'll help."

"I might as well help. I'm bored, anyways." Cana said, then started guzzling her barrel.

"Aye, sir! I've been saying since they've met that they're in love!"

"I'll definitely help out! Lulu and Natsu really do seem to love each other!"

"This is all so silly, but I guess I'll contribute."

"Even you, Carla? Well, if you think the plan is okay, then I'll help, too..."

This continued until pretty much everyone who knew the soon-to-be couple had volunteered.

"Alright, Natsu and Lucy are on a mission together, but they're supposed to be back tomorrow. Let's make Nalu real!" The leader of Fairy Tail's newest mission shouted to the volunteers.

"YEAH!"

* * *

"Ready, Natsu?" Lucy and Natsu had just arrived at the guild after finishing their job. It was a simple enough job, but something else did happen between the two.

"Of course! What wouldn't I be ready for?"

"You know as well as I do that we'll be completely bombarded with questions from the guild once we tell them that we finally confessed our love for each other..."

"Yeah... But don't worry! A couple of questions is nothing compared to what we've done before! There's nothing we can't overcome! Because we're members of Fairy Tail!"

Lucy smiled at her dragon slayer. "You're right, Natsu." She leaned up and kissed him quickly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Luce." They hugged, and prepared for their last moments of peace. "Ready?" Lucy nodded, they left each other's arms, and Natsu proceeded to kick open the door.

"WE'RE BACK! AND WE HAVE SOMETHI-"

 _Time to initiate the plan_. Mirajane interrupted Natsu. "Hey, guys! Welcome back! How did the mission go?" Lucy and Natsu went and sat at the bar.

"Just fine! And something great hap-" Lucy was saying.

"You guys go on missions together all the time! You would be so cute together!" Mirajane feigned innocence, but Lucy could see that she was in her dubious mode. So... Mirajane was trying to set them up? Lucy could just tell Mira that they were already together... But where was the fun in that? Mira turned around to get some glasses down for them.

"We-" Natsu was about to reveal their status as a couple to Mirajane, but a kick under the bar from Lucy stopped him. He looked at her in confusion, but after a quick shake of her head that the turned Mira wouldn't notice, Natsu understood that she didn't want him to say anything. He didn't know why, though.

Now it was Gray's cue. His job was to get Natsu away from Lucy so that Mirajane could talk to her about him. "Hey, Flame-brain! Come fight me!"

"I'll beat you, Ice Prick!" Natsu fire-dragon-iron-fisted Gray in the face, knocking the maker mage back. Gray soon recovered, though, and made an ice hammer, attempting to whack Natsu. They fought like this for a while.

Meanwhile, Mirajane and Lucy were talking, the both of them in mischief mode.

"Natsu is great, isn't he?" Mirajane said, starting her plan to get Lucy to admit her feelings for the dragon slayer.

"Yeah, I guess. I've been thinking about leaving the team, though. I'm tired of always being around him..." Lucy lied, although it was painful for her to say. She was satisfied with Mirajane's look of surprise and heartbreak, though, making up for her dislike in saying it.

"Wait! N-no! You can't leave Natsu's team!" Mira stuttered out.

"Why not? It's not like I'm obligated to stay in the same team throughout my Fairy Tail wizarding life." Lucy reasoned, once again happy with the look Mirajane had.

"B-but you've always been on missions together! Since you joined the guild! You two are so close!" Mirajane was still trying to figure out how diffuse the situation.

"Eh, I think he's annoying. I've been telling him since I joined that he needs to leave me alone. Well, I think I'm going to go home. I'm still exhausted from the mission. I thought I would be fine, but..." Lucy feigned a large yawn,"...I guess not. Bye, Mira!" Soon after she left, Natsu followed, having just finished his fight with Gray. Mirajane was confused. She was going to leave Natsu's team!? That's not how the conversation was meant to turn out at all! Lucy was supposed to realize how great Natsu was and admit her feelings to Mira! What were they going to do!?

Meanwhile, Natsu had just arrived at Lucy's home.

"What's wrong, Luce? Why aren't we telling them now? You're not ashamed of me, are you...?"

"Wow, Natsu, I never knew how sensitive you were." Lucy said back in a bit of a mocking tone, but afterwards she smiled at him in apology and kissed him on the cheek.

"I just... Really care about you..." He said as a blush began to creep onto his cheeks.

"I love you too, my little dragon." Natsu pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek as well. "Of course I'm not ashamed of you! I'm sorry for worrying you, but I couldn't explain at the guild. Mirajane is trying to push us together again..."

"...and you want to have a bit of fun with her even though we're already a couple." He finished Lucy's thought.

"Exactly." Natsu shook his head. Girls could be evil sometimes! But there was something he was confused about. Why was she telling Mira that she might leave the team? Lucy watched as Natsu thought, giggling a bit as his face lit up with realization.

"So that's why you were talking about leaving the team! You were lying to mess with Mira!"

"Yes, but how'd you hear us, anyways? Weren't you fighting Gray?" Natsu pointed to his ears.

"Dragon Slayer. Good senses, remember?"

"Hm. Well, how about you come grocery shopping with me and use your dragon's nose to pick out the freshest food? I'll make some lunch for us."

"Lucy's cooking? Yeah!" And the two left Lucy's house again.

* * *

"So, Mira. What happened with Lucy?" The members of the 'Nalu Crew' were gathered around Mirajane at the bar. With her trying to decide what to say while having a sad look on her face, everyone could tell that it wasn't good.

"Mira, what happened? Did you get Lulu to admit her feelings?"

"Well, not exactly..." Mirajane sighed. "She's... She's planning on leaving the team..."

There was a mix of sighs, 'no!'s, and groans.

"No! Lushi can't leave our team!" A distraught Happy called out.

"What are we going to do!? If they aren't on the same team, they'll be spending so much less time together! There's even less of a chance for them to admit their love to each other!"

"Well, if Lucy's leaving the team, does she even love him?"

"If she doesn't even love him, then why are we doing this?"

Mirajane was quickly getting worried about her volunteers. If they couldn't work together and if there was doubt, then this would never work! "Guys, wait! They do love each other! They have to! Lucy and Natsu are always there for each other! I don't understand why Lucy wants to separate, but we need to show her why she can't!"

"Mira, what do you mean?"

"I mean that we have to show her that having anybody else as a partner is terrible!"

"She already has Flame-Brain. He's the worst partner there is." Gray pointed out.

"That's not true! Natsu is the best partner ever!" Happy remarked to Gray. "You just don't like him."

Erza spoke next. "Natsu can be very dependable when he needs to be."

"No, no, I'm not debating Natsu's ability to be a good partner, or lack thereof, I'm saying that we need to pretend to be bad partners."

"Hmm... An interesting challenge. But I shall prevail!"

"Miss Erza, don't you mean 'we'?"

"So, what, act like we aren't reliable?" Gray said.

"Yes, exactly! But first, Happy, I want you to confront Lucy about her leaving your team. See if you can dig up some more information, please."

"Aye, sir!" And with that, the exceed flew out of the guild hall.

* * *

"Mmmm! Thanks, Lucy! This is great!"

"I'm glad you like it, Natsu." Lucy and Natsu had arrived back at Lucy's apartment after getting groceries. They were now eating their food together, Lucy listening to Natsu as he chattered about who he would fight once they got back to the guild. Then Lucy remembered something.

"Hey, we'll need to go on a job again. My rent's due next week, and I don't have quite enough money to pay for it."

There was a pause.

"Hey, Lucy? What if..."

"'What if' what?"

"What if you didn't have to pay rent after this time?"

"Well, I suppose it would make my life easier, but I can't afford to buy a house."

Natsu groaned. "No, I mean, what if you didn't buy a house?"

"Well then, I'd have to pay rent, wouldn't I? I mean, I have to live somewhere." Lucy replied, eyebrows raised in confusion when Natsu groaned again and facepalmed.

"No, no, Lucy, I mean, what if the house was already bought?"

"Natsu, what are you getting at?"

"I... Lucy, what if you moved in with me?" Lucy's eyes widened.

"What?"

Natsu tried to keep looking at Lucy right in her eyes as a blush gradually creeped onto his cheeks with his words. "I know we only just got into a relationship, but I don't think it's really moving too fast because we've known each other for years now and we've been super close basically since we met and, you know, I always sleep in your bed and eat your food and I've basically lived here since we became partners, so it's not like much will change-" Lucy put a finger over his lips and smiled.

"Okay."

"Really!? You really want to live with me!?"

"Like you said, we already basically live together, so let's just make it official!" They gave each other grins.

"I love you so much, Lucy!"

"I love you, too, Natsu." Lucy leaned even closer than she already was to him, her upper body laying across the table, and pecked him on the forehead. When she moved back, Natsu surprised her by cupping her face and capturing her lips in a kiss. Just as their lips met, a sound came from the window.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" They both turned to the sound. Hovering just outside of the window was a certain blue exceed, and their faces were instantly redder than Erza's hair.

"HAPPY!?" They both yelled.

"GAH! MY EYES ARE BLEEEEEEEEEEEEDING!"

"What are you doing spying on us, cat!?" Lucy was finally able to move, past her stunned shock, and had grabbed Happy by the tail to bring him inside, slamming the window shut behind him.

"I wasn't spying! I was just coming in here, and here you guys were, kissing, out for everyone to see!"

"It isn't 'out for everyone to see' if I'm in my own apartment! And it's not like we were doing anything horrifying! It was just a quick kiss on the lips! You've seen worse stuff than that at the guild!"

"Wait, why are you, blech, kissing, anyways!?"

It was silent as Happy looked from Natsu to Lucy over and over again, at the same time as they were looking from each other to the exceed. Then a wide grin spread across Happy's face.

"So you are in love! I've been right the whole time! How long? Why's it a secret? Why didn't you tell me?" As Happy kept chattering out questions, Natsu and Lucy tried to get him to stop.

"Sshhh! It's not like that!" Lucy started.

"It only just happened on our last mission together, Happy!"

"And it's not like it was supposed to be a secret!"

"We were going to tell everyone the moment we got back home!"

Happy was practically lit up with excitement. And then he remembered why he had come to Lucy's in the first place. "Wait, If you guys finally admitted that you're in love, then how come you're leaving our team, Lushi!? Natsu, why's she leaving the team!?"

"Ugh. Ask her. Evil girl stuff." Lucy gave him a glare as he rolled his eyes, but her look softened into a smile when he grinned at her, letting her know that he hadn't meant anything from his comment.

"Mirajane is trying to set us up again, and I just wanted to have a little fun."

"Oh, yeah! She's really determined for you to to kiss this time! She's got the whole guild in on it!" Lucy and Natsu's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?"

"The entire guild!?"

"Well, most of the guild, anyways. I was supposed to come and find out why you're leaving the team, and then when you got back, everyone was gonna pretend to be a bad teammate, that way you stay with Natsu. Hey! This is great! I'm like a double agent!"

"Yeah... The entire guild!? I thought it was just Mira!"

"It's too late to turn back now, Luce! We have to win!"

"'Evil girl stuff', huh, Natsu? You seem pretty enthusiastic." Natsu just stuck his tongue out playfully at Lucy, to which she replied with her own stuck-out tongue.

"Well, what do you want me to tell Mira?" Happy asked, wanting to hurry up and continue his double agent career.

"Honestly, I don't want to deal with the terrible acting skills of our guild mates, so just tell her that I've decided to remain on the team, all right?"

"Aye!"

"Oh yeah, and Happy?" Lucy started.

"Yeah?"

Natsu gave Lucy a questioning look, and she replied with a nod. Natsu gave her a grin, then continued her words and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

"We've got a new roommate! Lucy's moving in with us!"

"WHAAAAAAA!?"

* * *

 _This mission was supposed to be simple. There were only supposed to be three steps:_

 _1\. Get Lucy to admit her love for Natsu to someone._

 _2\. Get Natsu to admit his love for Lucy to someone._

 _3\. Make them 'accidentally' bump into each other, causing their lips to crash together and result in a kiss!_

"Mira? You okay? You have a creepy grin on your face." A concerned Cana was snapping her fingers in front of Mira, apparently trying to get her attention.

"I'm fine! Just imagining how great this will be!"

"Okay. Can I get another barrel?" Mira nodded, and after retrieving the alcohol, her thoughts continued.

 _Where was I? Oh yeah, the kiss! This'll be great! Except now there are complications. Okay, the plan wasn't exactly simple before, either, but now it'll be even harder to get Lucy to admit her feelings! I know she has them! So why is she leaving Natsu!? Agh! Happy should be back soon with that information, though. Hopefully this is something I, er, we can fix._

"Mira! I'm back!" Mira looked up to see Happy flying towards her.

"Happy! What did you find out?" Mira noticed a huge grin on the exceed's face. What was he so happy about? Everyone in on the plan moved to the bar to listen to Happy.

"Lucy's not going to leave the team!" There was a mix of groans and excited squeals, the former from those who had been practicing being a bad teammate. Now it seemed that the added work was unnecessary.

"This is great! What made her change her mind?" Happy shrugged and hummed 'I don't know'. "Well, guys, I know some of you had to put in some extra work, but this is still good news. We won't have to convince Lucy to stay with Natsu! And I've also made another decision. We'll be moving directly to stage three the next time they're here."

"But Mira! We were going to get them to confess beforehand so that it would be the first thing on their mind when they accidentally kiss!" Levy protested.

"I know, but we can't afford something happening to delay us further. We have to get them to kiss!" There were more groans from the company.

"Whatever. Let's just get this whole thing done."

"I shall win!"

"Miss Erza, don't you mean- oh never mind."

What none of them noticed was Happy snickering in the corner. He was the only one among them who knew what Lucy and Natsu were going to do.

"Oh, Mira? They said they would be back to eat supper at the guild tonight."

"Perfect. The sooner they kiss, the better."

* * *

"Yes! I beat you again!"

Natsu threw his cards in the air. "Dang it, Lucy! That's the sixth time in a row! You don't even like fishing!" Lucy stuck her tongue out playfully, then moved closer to Natsu and pecked him on the cheek.

"Are you ready to go over to the guild? I'm sure Mira's dying to try and get us to kiss."

"Yup! Let's go!"

"Remember what Happy said. People will be trying to bump into us."

Once they arrived at the guild, Mira called them over to the bar. "Hey, Lucy! Happy told us that you were keeping Natsu as a partner after all! How great!"

Lucy smiled at Mirajane. "Yeah, I decided I didn't want to go through the hassle of finding a new teammate."

"Yay! Here, I made a pot of stew tonight. Want a bowl?"

"Yeah!" Natsu yelled enthusiasticly. Lucy nodded as well, and Mira brought two bowls of it out for them.

"So, Mira. What have you been up to today?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, you know. The usual." Mira replied. "Why don't I get you two some water?" She backed away from the two, and to her delight, they turned their faces to each other to talk. Mirajane gave a quick nod to a watching Levy, who then made her way to Natsu so she could 'accidentally' bump into him and make him fall onto Lucy.

Unknown to all, Natsu and Lucy had noticed both the nod and the approaching Levy. Just as Levy began to 'fall', Natsu caught her. "Watch where you're going, Levy!" Natsu said with a smile. Levy gave a smile back to the both of them, then once Natsu had turned to Lucy again, she gave a disappointed look to Mira and walked away.

After about five minutes, the same ordeal happened again, but with Lisanna. It had the same end result.

Lucy noticed a certain blue exceed laughing to tears near a confused Wendy and Carla. She then saw Happy say something to them, and judging by the shocked expressions on their faces and their looking from her to Natsu, she had a pretty good idea what Happy had said. She nodded to the sky dragon slayer giving her a questioning look, and Wendy was glowing with excitement.

Fifteen minutes later, Natsu and Lucy finished their meal and headed to another table, where Levy and Gajeel were chatting. Joining the conversation, but trying to stay turned to each other, Lucy and Natsu couldn't help but love the exasperated expression on Mirajane's face.

Ten minutes after that, Gray attempted to punch Natsu in the back and push him onto Lucy, but the attack had been blocked and almost answered with a fight, until Lucy discreetly kicked Natsu.

This went on for an hour or so, Gajeel and Levy eventually leaving them alone at the table, until Lucy decided that they had exasperated Mira enough, what with the takeover mage banging her head against the bar she was supposed to be cleaning. She held Natsu's hand and squeezed it to signal her thoughts. They both kept one eye on Mirajane, and once she was looking back at the couple, Natsu used a hand to cup one of Lucy's cheeks. One of Lucy's hands moved to the back of Natsu's 's eyes grew wide as Natsu leaned closer and closer to Lucy and, finally, pressed his lips against hers, the couple's eyes closing.

"Mirajane, what in hell are you screeching about?" Cana asked irritably. Mirajane could only continue screeching and point. Everyone in the guild hall had noticed the loud pterodactyl sounds from Mira, and they all, aside from Natsu and Lucy, had looked at her to find out why. Eyes followed her pointing finger, and it wasn't long before similar reactions burst out. Now having captured everyone's attention, Natsu and Lucy separated and rested their foreheads against each other's, laughing.

"What the hell!? Since when does this idiot get to kiss anyone!?" Gray and Gajeel burst out at the same time.

"Yeah! That's right, I've got a girlfriend before either of you! Ha ha!" Natsu wrapped his arms tightly around Lucy. "And I'm not ever letting her go! You hear that, everyone? I love Lucy!"

"And I love Natsu!"

Then a worried Wendy spoke up. "Miss Mira's fainted!"

* * *

"Lucy, look! She's coming to!"

Mirajane found herself waking up in the infirmary, Natsu and Lucy looking over her, Wendy a little ways off.

"Mira, we were so worried! You've only been out for ten minutes, but still!"

"I'm sorry to worry you. What happened? I don't remember anything! Although, I did have a great dream! Do you want to hear about it?" Mira asked, a certain sneaky tone hidden underneath. Natsu and Lucy gave each other a questioning look, then shrugged and nodded to Mira. "Well, in the dream, you two kissed and admitted your love in front of the entire guild!" Expecting their faces to instantly flush red, Mira was disappointed by the lack of blush. Then she noticed the arm of Natsu's around Lucy's middle. "Wait..."

Lucy and Natsu smiled knowingly, then leaned close together and kissed once again. "Not a dream." Natsu said proudly once they separated from the quick kiss.

Mira sat up quickly. "How long!?"

Lucy laughed. "It hasn't been that long. Only since our last mission together."

Mirajane stood up and began to walk towards the infirmary door."I'm fine, Wendy. Thank you. You know, since you came back from that mission, we've all been tryi-" Realization struck her. "You knew. You knew! That's why you said you were leaving the team!" Lucy giggled and nodded as she and Natsu followed her out.

"Lucy wanted-," Lucy gave Natsu a glare, "Okay, we wanted to have a bit of fun."

"Sorry. We couldn't help it." Lucy apologized.

"That's okay. But, hey! This is great! You two have finally gotten together!"

"Yup! We've already explained everything to the rest of the guild, so you're the last to know."

"Aww..."

"Well, it's getting late, so we're gonna go. Bye, Mira!" Lucy smiled and waved to the takeover mage, who responded with the same.

"Hey, Luce, do you want to start packing your stuff up tonight? I can help!" Natsu said as they turned to leave.

"That'll be great, Natsu."

Mirajane was confused. "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh, yeah! We forgot to mention: I'm moving in with Natsu!"

Mirajane was screeching again, grinning from ear to ear. The new couple just laughed and said their goodbyes again before leaving, hands clasped together.


End file.
